


Take The Plan (Spin It Sideways)

by waltzmatildah



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Tell me something bad you've done... Tell me about your ghost.</i> And in the end it will be only them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Plan (Spin It Sideways)

And in the end it will be only them. A vampire and her doppelganger as the embers die to blackened ash on sweat sticky fingertips.

 

 

*

 

 

It starts with blood, proffered.

Accepted. Liquid red and seams torn. Tearing.

To say that it ends there would be a lie.

(But it won't be the first she's told...)

 

 

*

 

 

Like a mirror image, cracked, caked to slick and sliding, Elena comes in the bright light of day. Picks an unsteady path to the tomb under a heavily misguided notion of relative safety.

A position of power that would never truly be hers to have.

Pleasantries exchanged, dry words that catch on tongue tips. Drip to the mottled dust that separates them.

(Though so much more than dust separates them now, fingerprint bloody. Draws them back together again...)

There are syllables that they don't share. Names that hide the faces of the people they thought they might one day like to be.

Like to be _with..._

A clocks ticks somewhere on the horizon. Full moons fade and are re-born as the casualties begin to pile up.

Until the dead and the undead outnumber the living ten fold. Stories of war, waged and still waging, fill her bones to overflowing with regret and revulsion and something that tastes a lot like she thinks sadness might.

The ghosts of those who have come before cling silently to the cobwebs in the highest reaches. Tinkle every so often with a silver laugh that settles over them like a cloak they can't quite shake free.

Katherine watches her leave again, a crab crawl to the stone staircase that will take her one more step out of reach. Heart pounding to a thrumming beat that rocks them both to the core.

 

 

*

 

 

Later, a line is crossed. Both literally and figuratively.

On the day the battle is finally lost forever. A town razed to rain dampened flat.

Fingers twist, skin on skin on skin, sweat slick and ice cold in the same raging exhale. And watching her leave is suddenly so much harder than it once was.

But she has no where left to go now.

Persuading her to stay becomes a lesson in grief therapy.

Katherine hears her. She cries for them in sleep. For all of them, for none of them. For everything and nothing at all. She smiles into hair that tangles, a fallen halo around the neck of the only martyr that ever watched everyone else become the sacrifice.

Tries to remember if she knows that emptied out feeling. Fails.

Figures, probably not.

Probably not yet.

 

 

*

 

 

And in the end it is only them. A vampire and her doppelganger as the embers fade to barely forgotten sparks that once lit a fire of the fiercest order.

The End


End file.
